


Будь моей собакой

by Theonya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Power Bottom, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Ты ведь любишь это, Юзуру-кун?
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 2





	Будь моей собакой

Весь такой примерный мальчик, который прислуживает другому, богатому и капризному парнишке – вот как Ибара увидел Фушими в первый раз за долгое время. Синие волосы подстрижены короче, чем было, сдержанная улыбка и общая потерянность в противовес огню, которым тот горел пару лет назад, было не то, чтобы грустно… Скорее, уныло. Уныло видеть, как нормальный парень превратился в нечто такое.  
Не то, чтобы Ибару это волновало.  
Он поправил очки, хмыкнул и снова углубился в экономические сводки.  
Впрочем, это «служение» было пустой растратой ресурсов. Избалованный богач больше внимания обращал на переведенную ученицу, даже цветы ей подарил пару раз, что заставляло Фушими выглядеть еще более жалким, чем он есть.   
\- Да, юный господин, - говорил он, замыкаясь в себе все больше.  
Пустая растрата ресурсов – очень нехорошо. Если внутрь попадает искра, она может сжечь весь драгоценный торфяник, и больше территории будут непригодны для использования еще долгое-долгое время.  
\- Эй, Фушими, ты не хотел бы…  
\- Ты кто?  
Ледяное спокойствие и настороженность. Еще раз взгляд – форма сидит четко по фигуре, нигде нет ни пятнышка, ни лишней складки, никакого проявления собственной индивидуальности. Конечно, в паре с настолько ярким Химемией не нужно выражать себя. Или же это неразумное заблуждение.  
\- Мы ведь были знакомы, - смотрит поверх очков Ибара.  
Парень чуть выше и смотрит на него свысока.  
\- Я забыл тебя. Забыл прошлую жизнь. Теперь я живу только здесь и сейчас.  
\- И ты даже не хочешь извиниться?  
Не то, чтобы они были дружны… Но ему нравилось наблюдать за танцами того, прошлого юнита, они были живыми и дерзкими, помнили своих фанатов в лицо, уделяли внимание.  
\- Прошу прощения, мне нужно идти.  
Надменный и глупый слуга своего хозяина. К чему бы это? Почему нерациональное чувство заставляет делать подобные глупости? Вручать самого себя в руки, которые не удержат и не нуждаются? Ничего, он подождет.

Химемия Тори все же сильно привязался к переведенной Анзу. Конфеты, букеты, цветочный чай. Фушими мрачнел с каждым днем, пытаясь все же делать хорошую мину при плохой игре.  
\- Эй, Юзуру!  
Красноволосый смотрел вызывающе и снисходительно.  
\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
Парень не любил сюрпризы, не был особо наивным, но все же подошел.  
\- Это так мило, но мы должны отойти куда-нибудь, в безопасное место…  
Фушими Юзуру хорошо владел собственными кулаками, так что не боялся абсолютно ничего.  
\- Это небольшой подарок для тебя. Прими его, ладно? Он всегда будет напоминать тебе о Химемии…  
На спокойном лице промелькнуло замешательство.  
\- Подойди чуть ближе. Я должен достать тебя рукой. Не бойся, я помню, насколько ты хорош в драке, я не хочу быть избитым…  
Он, колеблясь, приблизился. Голубые глаза смотрели насмешливо и требовательно из-под очков, снизу вверх, а их хозяин почти что дышал ему в лицо мятной жвачкой. Фушими прищурился.  
\- Тебе ведь нравится, да? Когда тебе не нужно ничего решать, когда ты плывешь по чьему-то течению, когда над тобой берут власть? Ты ведь любишь это, да? Юзуру-кун…  
\- Что…  
\- Ты обожаешь, когда за тебя принимают решения, и не смей отрицать. Ты подумал, что понадобишься настолько деятельному и энергичному парню, но ты не стал его другом, ты предпочел прислуживать… И ты не думал, что когда-нибудь твоя «работа» кончится. Ты ведь не приятель, не друг и не близкий, ты всего лишь купленная собачка господина Химемии, купленная, а затем выставленная за дверь…  
Фушими Юзуру опустил взгляд. Этого парня даже бить не хотелось, потому что он был прав. Кто он для Тори? Помощник? Слуга? Разве это нормально для него…  
Чужие руки легли на плечи, а затем – чуть дальше. На шею опустилась плотная кожаная лента.  
\- Разве тебе не хочется чего-то большего, Юзуру? Не отвечай. Не будь собакой Химемии, будь моим песиком.  
Руки снова легли на неподвижные шокированные плечи.  
Ошейник был застегнут.


End file.
